The Program
by XxXIxLovexSpidermanXxX
Summary: Serena gets the chance of a life time to study abroad with her best friend Amy, she meets new friends, but leaves behind her boyfriend.


I usually use the original names, but I somehow finally decided to do a short with the English names.

I don't own Sailor Moon.

Serena was troubled. She applied to the American schools just to see if she made it, but she never thought she would actually be qualified. They were impressed with her records and decided she'd be useful. Being the college student that she was, she was completely honored to be accepted. Only the best of the best got in this program. Her best friend Amy even got in, but for the doctor position. Serena was going to become a travelling nurse, she wanted to help people. Her passion was to heal.

She silently thanked Amy for making her study English in middle school. She only got accepted because she spoke four languages, Japanese, her native, English, Spanish, and French. She took Spanish throughout high school, and got into French in university. She knew she'd have to learn to become a travelling nurse after all. She was currently taking French and German classes. But she struggled with the German accent.

The first three people she called was Amy, her mother, and of course, her boyfriend, Seyia. Seyia was the love of her life after all. Although she wanted to go to America, she didn't want to leave her love behind. He was her first and only. When she told him the news, he urged her to go, it was only one semester. Just six months in a foreign country. Serena knew that Seyia would always wait for her.

It was her last day in her home land, but she felt terrible. She was afraid. She would have Amy in America with her thank the lord, but she would miss her other friends terribly. Especially Molly! Molly, Serena and Amy were very close friends. That ginger had grown up with Serena her entire life. But Molly wasn't going anywhere far in life. Molly wanted to own her mother's shop and simply get married. Serena sighed. She wanted that life too. But her calling was to heal, she was amazing at it. And it brought her joy.

Serena went over to Molly's place, it would be their goodbye. It was sad. Molly was her first and closest friend.

Molly opened the door to see her blonde best friend standing there on the verge of tears. They were both freshly twenty one, and have been together since first grade. Molly's green eyes swelled at this. She didn't know how to survive without her best friend. "Oh Sere." Molly pulled the blonde close. The two girls walked into Molly's childhood home and sat on the familiar yet ugly purple couch.

That couch held many secrets, tears, and sleepovers. Serena almost cried. "It's only six months." She sighed. "But I feel like it will last forever." The blonde admitted. "I'll have Amy for sure. But I can't live without you, Molly." Her blue eyes filled with sadness.

"Sere, it's a great experience. I know it's hard, but you got to be happy. You've worked your ass off for this." Molly wisely advised. "We will always be friends. And I'll always be in your heart. But you have to do this for you, no backing out. Seyia and I will be waiting at the gate as soon as you get back."

Serena could only listen. She was so torn.

"I have something to cheer you up." Molly had a glint in her eye. She expertly showed her friend her left hand. Serena gasped.

"Melvin proposed?" The blonde screamed.

"Yeah! I wanted to tell you first, it happened just last night, and it was amazing Serena." Molly jumped. "He took me to the fancy French restaurant and everything. It was beautiful." The ginger smiled.

"You're so lucky Molly…" Serena said wistfully. She was sort of jealous in a way, but still very excited for her friend.

"But that's not all Sere." Her green eyes had a glint in them. "I refuse to marry unless you're my bridesmaid. So will you be my maid of honor?"

Serena smiled brightly. "OF COURSE."

The night was cheerful, with the happy news. The two talked for hours, but then Serena had to go home, and sleep. Her plane would leave very early. Serena walked into her apartment happily. Her family would move all her belongings back to their house while she was gone. The blonde opened the door to see a candle glowing.

Her heart soared. Seyia stood there, with roses, and candles surrounding him. Blue eyes met in unison. "Seyia…" Her eyes threatened to spill again today.

He smiled his perfectly white smile. Serena quickly closed her apartment door and walked up to the love of her life. "You didn't have to Seyia… it's beautiful." She loved him more than life itself. She looked into those blue eyes wishing to wake up to them every single day. He was the man of her dreams. Seyia was a highly loved musician in Japan. He wrote most of his songs about Serena, considering he got signed in high school, after meeting her. He didn't want her to leave. He told her to quit school, because he wanted to be with her forever. He wanted to marry her and have babies with her. He could support them both easily. But Serena insisted.

And who was Seyia to deny anyone of their dreams...

"You deserve it love," He purred. Perks of dating a rock star was that they were romantic. Serena never got bored. And he treated her like a princess

She took the roses from his hands, and rushed them to the kitchen. Expertly putting them in a vase, she was so happy. Seyia crept behind her, and held her.

"Don't forget about me buns," He used her old nickname. "I'm so proud of you; I will try to visit when I can. As soon as I get a break from work I will take the first plane to go see you study." He really did love the woman with all his soul. She was such a good person, it naturally attracted him.

Serena finally cried. "Seyia, I don't want to leave you." She turned around and hugged her boyfriend. He held her possessively, never wanting to let her go. But he wouldn't forgive himself if she stayed for him.

"I got you something." He grinned.

The blonde took a step back in surprise. Seyia pulled out a velvet red box. Serena blushed. No way. This was not happening to her right now! Her heart broke already. "It's not an engagement ring yet." He sighed. "I want to propose the right way, and do it with your father's blessing." Serena trembled as he opened the little box.

"We might be a little too old for this, but this is the deal Sere. Once I put this on your finger, you will not take it off. And when you come back from America and graduate from med school, I will truly ask you to marry me. Think of this as a promise ring." He slid the silver band on her left ring finger. "I promise I will ask you, when you're ready. I want you to follow all of your dreams, including this one."

Serena felt touched. She didn't deserve him being so good to her. "You were behind me when I wanted to be an artist, you believed in me. And I believe in you. I want you to chase your dream no matter what. I will always wait for you." His blue eyes never left his.

"Seyia," The blonde cried. She jumped into his arms, kissing the man. He was her rock, her everything. The ring itself was a piece of art, a silver band, with a diamond rose on it. It explained their relationship. Seyia loved showering her in roses. It was his trademark.

She would never look at a rose and not think of him… Her wonderful love.

The kiss was short and sweet. They both pulled out contently. Serena realized this would be their last night together for half a year. Her heart raced. She wanted more than just a kiss. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, dominating his lips with hers. Seyia allowed her to be dominate, but knew when to wear the pants. He already knew where this was heading, and he couldn't complain one bit. Their sexual chemistry was always high. His little blonde was a minx.

The petite blonde jumped, having Seyia place her on the kitchen counter. He trailed kisses along her pale white skin, giving her goose bumps. She breathed heavily. She thought they were bad teenagers, but the urges she felt with him never went away. Something about his dark blue eyes made her crazy. She pulled him closer, wrapping her long white legs around his torso. She quickly took his hair tie out, pulling it, urging to get what she desperately wanted.

He was always happy to give in to her needs. He was his princess after all, he softly nibbled on her bottom lip. His hands also untied her hair. Serena smiled into the kisses, giggling like a school girl. "Let's get out of here." She whispered huskily.

He didn't need more of an invitation. He quickly picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom, to continue their activities.

Serena woke up to Amy banging on the door of her apartment screaming about being late to the plane. The blonde's eyes opened alarmed. She untangled herself from Seyia's naked body, and got dressed quickly in leggings and a t-shirt. Before leaving, she kissed his sleeping form. And barged out the door, she was smart enough to pack before hand, and left the suitcase with the more responsible Amy.

Amy was earlier than expected for obvious reasons. The blue haired girl knew Serena wouldn't be up in time. Her blue eyes already spotted the new ring on the blonde's hand. She lifted a thin blue eye brow in response to Serena's stare.

"Promise ring." The blonde grounded out. She wasn't a morning person at all, unlike Amy. Amy laughed quietly, and the proceeded to the car.

When they arrived to plane, they were seated next to a pretty girl. She had the most interesting eyes either girl had ever seen, the mystery girl was classy. Her hair was down, and reached her back, it was pin straight and dark as night. She was obviously from Japan; by the way she spoke English to the stewardess. Amy cleared her throat to speak to the raven haired beauty. "I'd like to introduce my friend and I, since it'll be a long flight," Serena didn't feel comfy, being in the middle of the two other girls. "This is Serena, and I'm Amy."

The raven haired girl smiled politely, "I'm Raye," They were all about the same age. Curiosity lit in Raye's purple eyes. "Are you two going into that med program?" She questioned.

Amy nodded excitedly. "Yes, they selected me as the brain surgeon, and my friend here as the nurse."

Raye nodded, "That's why I'm here, I'm more into the herbal part of being a doctor, but none the less, they chose me as the regular." The program only offered a full ride to America to three med students, one future nurse, general doctor, and some doctor specializing in a certain field. The best of the best were chosen for the position. Serena was still happy she lucked out. It was a dream to do this. "Your friend doesn't look to cheerful." Raye joked.

Serena didn't feel like talking. Morning wasn't her time of day. She decided to fall back asleep.

"She's really not a morning person Raye, but I promise she'll light up soon. I hope we become fast friends."

"So tell me Amy, why were you accepted?" Raye questioned. Not just anyone got accepted in the program.

Amy smiled at the question. "My grades were so high and advanced; they practically invited me into the program. They said I'd be a waste of talent."

Rei gasped, that wasn't heard of. "And Serena?"

"Well I pushed her into applying. She's a really good nurse; she's never lost anyone in training. She has a clean record actually, but it's because she's a real people person. She connects to almost anyone she meets. Her goal is to be a travelling nurse, and she speaks four languages, it stood out a lot. She's about to learn another language too. "

Raye was impressed. She never pegged the blonde as smart. "I got accepted because of my background in healing. I did miko training, and it really stood out. They thought my knowledge of herbal medicines and nature would be useful."

The two girls chatted for what seemed hours. But eventually it died out. Raye decided she enjoyed Amy. And it was good to have a friend in this.

Serena woke up, to see they were landing. She stretched. She didn't even know how long she was out, but it had to be hours.

The three girls decided to stick together, but Serena did most of the talking, her English was the best out of the three. Serena proved herself useful. She found the baggage claim, and the car that would take them to the university. Raye had to give it to blondie once again. She would have never found it on her own, not that she'd admit that.

They spoke in their natural tongue together; they already knew they would be friends here. They needed each other.

When they arrived to the university, they were given their classes and of course shown to their dorms to rest.

The dorm was like a huge apartment, they would have roommates. But they lucked out, the three stuck together. When the girls walked into their living room they saw two girls. One a blonde, and the other a brunette.

"I'm Mina," She had an English accent, and resembled Serena. Her eyes were blue as well. But she was a bit taller, and fuller. "If you can't guess I'm the English transfer. I heard you all are from Japan, I was born and raised there, before moving to England, at least." 

"And I'm Lita," The brunette introduced. She was tall and had pretty green eyes, she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry to be the odd one out, but I'm American." She laughed, "My parents are from Japan though, and the school insisted that I bunk here, to make you feel more at home here. I can show you around."

The three girls nodded. "What's your major?" Mina questioned.

"We're all med students." Serena already liked the honey blonde.

"'Us too, well sort of," the blonde blushed, "Lita is becoming a children's doctor, and I'm becoming a psychiatrist." The blonde giggled.

"You all must be exhausted, so you should rest here for awhile and get settled in," Lita smiled. "There's three rooms, so one of us will get our own room. I say we draw straws."

The other four agreed. They all picked a straw; whoever got the shortest would have their own room. Mina and Amy got the longest straws, meaning they'd share a room. Then Raye and Lita picked the medium straws, giving them the second room. Serena had won the single room. She felt bitter sweet about it, she wanted company. But she would be alone after all.

"Lucky Serena." Mina whined.

"She's always been the lucky one," Amy nodded. "You should see her boyfriend back home."

"Show us?" Mina nearly drooled, boys were her favorite subject.

Serena sighed, and flipped out her phone. Her screen saver was of her and Seyia. Raye screamed when she saw him. "You two know Seyia?"

Mina joined in on the fan girling, "Seyia is dreamy." The blonde sighed.

"That's why you look familiar, you're his girlfriend." Lita agreed. "SO LUCKY,"

"How did you meet Seyia?" Raye questioned.

Serena giggled, "I met him in high school when we both started. And we've been together ever since." She unwittingly held on her ring. She already missed him.

"Did he give you that?" Mina gasped.

"Yeah, it's a gift… He wants to get married after I'm through with school." Serena smiled happily at the thought. They were perfect together. She wished he was with her now, kissing her. She suddenly felt sad all over again.

"Do you really love him? The honey blonde asked. She blushed at her own question. "I don't mean to be rude, I just-I'm interested." She explained.

"I never loved anyone before him, and I don't even look at other guys now, it's sick how devoted I am, he's the sweetest guy to me. And his eyes, just wow, they blow me away. He's always been good to me." Serena smiled thinking of her boyfriend.

"So jealous," Raye held a twinkle in her eye. Mina just nodded, listening, she wasn't buying it, she didn't believe love should sound that way. But she kept that to herself.

"I want to take a nap." Amy piped in.

"Me too." Raye agreed.

"I'll stay here with you two," Lita smiled.

"Well I want to explore, I slept the entire way here." Serena giggled. 

"I'll take you around mate," Mina winked.

Both blondes giggled and left the room.

They both found they had a lot in common while walking on campus grounds. They were very similar, and now Serena wished she met Mina earlier. They looked a lot alike if you couldn't see the small differences. Serena was still in a t-shirt and leggings; her long hair was left down and she had no make up on either, she didn't feel like changing after the flight. Mina wore a hoodie and jeans, her hair was in a messy bun. It was almost fall, not like anyone would care what the two girls wore anyways.

"Have you ever been in love?" Serena asked the blonde.

"Many times." She laughed loudly. "I believe you can fall in love thousands of times, but you can only stay in love with one." She played with her blonde hair. "I believe everyone has that perfect soul mate somewhere made for them. And maybe it takes awhile to find them."

Serena sighed. "Soul mate, huh?" She was lost in thought, kicking a pebble.

"Serena watch out!" Mina yelled.

Serena gasped as a football hit her square in the nose. She fell on her butt hard. Mina got down on her knees quickly, "Are you alright? Oh god you're bleeding!" She didn't know what to do.

The two blondes noticed two boys running towards them, both culprits.

"Oh my god, Darien! You hit a girl!" The sandy blonde one was hysteric.

This said Darien, caught up. Wordlessly he saw the girl bleeding. "Put your head up, it'll slow the bleeding, Andrew go open the doors." The blonde nodded and ran to the nearest building. Darien picked up the injured blonde in his arms."Hold her head back; she might get dizzy from blood loss." He instructed.

Mina got a look at Serena's face and gasped. She was bleeding a lot more than she thought. Mina was no doctor, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that her nose was broken. Serena's blue eyes were surrounded by bruising, because of the bleeding.

When they got inside the building, Darien rushed into a door, bringing Mina in. He was in the doctor mode. "Keep her head up blondie." He ordered Mina. "Andrew, Tylenol, and ice stat!" He began checking her vitals. And found his flashlight, shinning it in her blue swollen eyes.

"She losing consciousness."

Serena looked into Darien's dark blue eyes… "Seyia," she let out.

Blackness.


End file.
